Talk:Scott Shelby
Who runs this wiki?! This page is a perfect example of the poor quality on here, awful layout, lack of information, spelling mistakes, bad punctuation, bad grammar. I've given up. I managed to help the Bioshock wiki, but this one is beyond repair. And to answer your question, you describe his character as he is described before the events of the game. Then, you summarize his story before the game (the accident, for example) and follow that with his story during the game. And it's been confirmed that there will be no sequel, as it takes Quantic Dream about five years to make a game. David Cage said he's done everything he can do with the characters. There will, however, be DLC to explain the characters' backstories. 15:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ahem... *deletes profane talk page edits* Previously, it seems like almost nobody was in charge here! I agree that this place looks pretty rough... I've just gotten adminipowers, and I'm trying to clean things up and ban vandals, but it's slow work for one person. How about helping out? :) If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. --Lilliful 19:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, not to intrude or anything, but shoudln't we merge Scott's article and the Origami Killer's into one seeing as they are the same person? It makes much more sense and if you don't agree with me, find a way to add the Origami Killer's info somewhere in Scott's article under something like Startegy, Tatics, or what have you?--ASEC 18:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :The reason they are not the same page is because to make them the same page would be a huge spoiler :) Scott's article can either link to the Origami Killer page, or perhaps a section at the very end of Scott's page, after the spoiler tags, can be titled "The Origami Killer" and include such information. If you would like to create such a section, more power to you! --Lilliful 19:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Death(s) and info crisis Ok, not done one of these Talk pages before, so please bear with me. I'm wondering whether Scott can only die in the Warehouse scene, as listed on the page, or if he can die at other points such as being in the sinking car and being shot by Kramer's guards. I don't know myself but it would be a helpful addition. Also, I think this page needs a real beginning. I mean we have near no profile of the guy and his persona, and apart from the 'Revelation' near the end of the game, there is no information on his investigation throughout the whole game. Mad Jack and Barry have more of a bio than one of the lead characters. Really need to work on this page, I’ll do my bit but any other help is.... well helpful! :D Kam-Sage 21:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Kam-Sage :No, he cannot die anywhere but The Old Warehouse. I tried both the car and the guns. If you do nothing in the car, he will swim to shore but leave Lauren. If you do nothing at the house, he'll just run away and not confront Kramer after getting shot at a lot. I agree about the bio, though! Go forth! --Lilliful 17:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : :In my game he was killed by Ethan at the end of the game by shooting him when Scott was about to kill Madison. Should this be in the section with the list of times he can die in the game? Chiefsean16 20:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh wait it's already there. Oops my mistake. Chiefsean16 20:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : :No, Scott also dies in the Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge, where he gets shot by Lauren True.